Dan Hibiki vs Kiteman
Dan Hibiki vs Kiteman '''is a What-If episode of Death Battle by KingDedede8888. It features '''Dan '''from the Street Fighter Series, battling the Batman villain '''Kiteman. Description Street Fighter vs DC Comics! These two cocky characters might have turned into jokes, but one of them is gonna have the chance of success! Who will win? Interlude Wiz: Fiction. It doesn't matter if nothing about it isn't real, many of its characters have achieved legendary reputation among fans, and are actually considered important parts of our society. Legendary martial artists like Ryu and Ken... Infamous villains like Lex Luthor and the Joker. Boomstick: And then there are these other even better ones, whose reputation is a complete joke. Intentionally or not. Wiz: Like Dan Hibiki, the first, last, and only Saikyo warrior in martial arts history. Boomstick: And Kiteman, Batman's 256th deadliest enemy. He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to find out who would win... A Death Battle! Dan Wiz: Ansatsuken... This legendary martial art has given origin to some of the most powerful World Warriors in history... Street Fighters such Ryu, Ken, Gouken and Akuma... Boomstick: But when something becomes popular, something evil is guaranteed to happen... It's inevitable... It always comes out of nowhere, and there's no stopping it... This evil is... Fucking rip-offs. Wiz: *sigh* Yes. Out of nowhere, a new World Warrior emerged on the battlefield, a young warrior called Dan, with the supposedly "Ultimate" martial art, by the name of Saykio Arts. Boomstick: Which literally means "Ultimate Arts". So as you can guess, it isn't exactly a strong fighting style. Wiz: But what the fighters who had effortlessly defeated that man in combat didn't know, is that he was in fact, Dan Hibiki. Which didn't mean much to most people, of course, but he was in fact trained by none other than Gouken, the master of Street Fighters such as Ryu and Ken. Well... Partially trained, at least. Boomstick: Not only that, but his father was also a legendary warrior named Gou Hibiki. A righteous and brave martial artist that would never let injustice occur near him. You'd think this would make Dan a legendary fighter, but nah. What did indeed occur was that Dan saw his daddy get violently murdered in front of him. By Shadaloo's right hand-man, Sagat. Wiz: Enraged by his father's death, the son swore revenge, but couldn't do anything at the moment. He searched by a tutor, and eventually found an old man named Gouken. And so it began his long training in Ansatsuken. W.I.P Kiteman Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE!! Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:KingDedede8888 Category:DC vs Capcom themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Joke Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years